


Кудряшки

by allla5960



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Волосы Нико всегда вьются, когда он просыпается по утрам, и Рейчел нравится это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кудряшки

**Author's Note:**

> ~ 140 слов;   
> махровый флафф, стабильные отношения, романтик на уровне поцелуев;   
> таймлан размыт. 
> 
> Оригинал — http://archiveofourown.org/works/695562  
> Автор — MyNameIsDarcyLewis

Волосы Нико всегда вьются, когда он просыпается по утрам, и Рейчел нравится это. 

Когда она впервые проснулась вместе с ним, была чертовски удивлена, как его обычно волнистые волосы беспорядочно спутались и стали почти такими же кудрявыми, как и ее собственные. Он все ещё спал, прижавшись спиной к ней, и Рейчел не могла устоять перед желанием протянуть руку и запустить в них пальцы. Улыбка тронула ее губы, когда она почувствовала его кудри под своими пальцами. 

Но этот момент не продлился долго. Нико перевернулся к ней лицом с сонным ворчанием, вроде «Фхта здесь делаю?». 

Тогда Рейчел посмеялась и решила, что Нико — самый симпатичный сонный полубог, которого она только встречала. 

И может быть, они не могут делать все, что делает большинство пар, но до тех пор пока они могли целовать друг друга всю ночь и просыпаться со своими общими кудряшками, Рейчел могла быть счастливой.


End file.
